


You Are Mine

by Smutslug



Series: Monster [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Shendak Week 2020, Shiro's vengeful side is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: For the Shendak Week 2020 prompt "Words".Shiro is unhappy with Sendak's treatment of him, especially when it starts becoming something more.This turned into a kinda prequel to "Who is the monster now?" which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928502There might be some inconsistencies between the two but you can consider them in the same spirit.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Monster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You Are Mine

You are mine. 

Those were the words he always said when they were alone. When all the other guards and the warden was not near. That last part was important, for as possessive Sendak was he did not like others knowing about his favorites, lest they be used against him. Shiro had learned that the hard way. His jaw was still sore after the slap he had received for even daring to voice his concern. It was better to shut up, even if he had had the vague hope that this galra would be different. He was only different in how he didn’t immediately make fun of him on every occasion. There was some form of respect underneath all the shoving and grunting.

Shiro always did as he was told whenever Sendak shoved him down the hall. Sometimes he took Shiro to the training halls and spent hours beating him up and calling it training. More than once had he ended up with broken bones the druids had to heal in time for the next match. Other times he was brought on long winded walks, still in shackles mind you, around the ship with Sendak constantly talking about battle strategy and stories of well fought battles. And he expected Shiro to pay attention, asking him questions at the end, making it hard to focus on anything else, which was the intent he assumed. And sometimes he was brought to this room, under the poor guise of “talk”. They did talk in this room, but it was never the focus. Neither was there any training or stories to be told. No, what happened in this room was Sendak’s biggest and most poorly kept secret. Anyone could guess but no one would say it out loud. The commander risked his hide for this secret and Shiro better shut up about it.

So he did.

The first time in this room had been one filled with panic and anger. He had shouted at the commander, called him a sicko and other human terms the galra probably didn’t have equivalents for. Sendak had only raised an eyebrow and given Shiro a bit more room, room to digest what would happen in that room, whether he liked it or not.

It was the first time Shiro had heard those words Sendak was so fond of.

The first time was also hard. There was blood and pain. Sendak didn’t fully understand human anatomy and Shiro paid the price for it. The next time he was brought to the room he fought against the guards and the commander himself. He refused to play Sendak’s fucked up little games and Shiro had to be restrained. Sendak was very disappointed. After slapping Shiro around for an hour or so to teach him to behave they talked. Shiro learned there was no choice involved in their relationship, only permissions. Shiro didn’t have permission to refuse, he did however have permission to have less pain. It was a compromise Shiro begrudgingly agreed to.

There was less pain that time. He still bled.

What at first had been relief from his time in the arena quickly turned into what he dreaded the most, and no matter how gentle Sendak eventually became Shiro never could enjoy it. It felt suffocating and overwhelming and all he wanted was to go back to his cell and not having to spend time with the commander. The isolation and quietness to be preferred over the touching and talking.

If he knew he was going to that room his performance in the arena would suffer. He would often get injured, seemingly on purpose, just to avoid going there.

Sendak didn't like that.

Angry he would march into the med bay and drag him out no matter the severity of his injuries, Shiro simply had to endure.

One time he was coughing blood onto the sheets the entire time but Sendak didn't care. There was little talk that day.

His cell received small upgrades, small amenities to make his life more bearable. Food and drink with a bit more variety, a table and a chair for those times he wanted to sit and eat his food instead of sitting on the floor and something as basic as a blanket. He was told to be grateful.

He wasn't.

Sendak's visits became rarer. He was going on missions further away and so his time with Shiro became limited. Shiro's head rejoiced, Shiro's body was conflicted. Turns out a body can get addicted to certain stimuli when it's the only stimuli you get no matter the fucked up conditions surrounding it. Sendak had essentially trained Shiro to want him and it was now driving him mad.

Sendak was met by an impatient human now when he returned to the ship, to his great amusement.

"Did you miss me?" he had asked. Shiro had punched him for it, but Sendak had only laughed. His little pet was always so entertaining.

This went back and forth until one day Shiro was free. Whisked away by Ulaz the Blade, sent to Earth to be safe only to be pulled back into it. A small part of Shiro wanted revenge and as his encounter with Sendak as a free man, that small part grew.

And in the end Sendak was defeated, stripped of his weapons and locked up safely.

Shiro was happy. He would never have to worry about being taken to that room again.

But there was that part of him that wanted revenge and also that part of him that craved what Sendak had given him.

Those parts made it so much easier when he now stood in front of the Altean containment tube looking at Sendak's unconscious form and say it out loud with a smile on his face:

You are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope you like.


End file.
